A Typical Day in the Life of a Spaniard
by ThexSituAsian
Summary: This story will take you throughout a few days, maybe about a week of the life of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, or Spain from Hetalia. It will show how he progresses with South Italy, how he goes through meetings, spends his free time, and what he does with his friends, Francis, and Gilbert. Rated M for some cursing, and maybe a few awkward moments. Please review.
1. Morning of Day Uno!

Finally, the loud, obnoxious alarm went off. No, not the normal alarm clock. Romano, screaming at the tops of his lungs.

"Bastard! Make me lunch!" He ordered in his adorable, yet strict Italian accent. The Spaniard rose up, rubbing the back of his neck and letting

out a good, long yawn, right before getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Mph!" Feathers dotted the chocolate locks on the older man's head, and he groaned, ruffling his hair to rid of the down. Once

de-feathered, he threw his legs over the edge of the old, worn out mattress. Antonio opened his deep, olive green eyes and stared around

his normal room. His eyes finally focused on the angry Italian standing in front of him. Romano huffed, his face bright red.

"You idiot! You should've woken up a while ago and made me my food! Dammnit! I had to wait almost forever!" Romano growled, taking

the pillow he was holding, and flogging Antonio with it once again. He fell back onto the mattress with a mouthful of feathers, letting out a sigh

of annoyance.

"Okay, okay, Romano. I will go make you your lunch. Just let me take a quick shower, okay? Por favor?" He peeked up at the younger

man with pleading eyes. The other puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms and nodding. Antonio smiled widely and clapped his hands together

once, "Wonderful! Gracias, Roma!"

Romano rolled his eyes and tossed the small pillow over and onto the bed, purposely on Antonio, "Okay, but don't take forever, bastard."

And with that, Romano left. Antonio brought his knees up to his chest and sprung them forward, flinging himself off the bed. He smirked and

stretched out his muscles, turning and heading to the bathroom. He stripped out of his tomato print boxers and white undershirt, reaching

into the shower and turning on the cool water.

Sighing in content, Antonio smiled a bit as the warm water dripped down across his tanned skin, causing a glistening affect. He shivered a

bit as the water went a little cold, and he fixed it to warm again. Grabbing the body wash, he began to spread the lather across his chest,

singing out in his happy and smooth Spanish, "_Olé, Olé! Soy el Jefe al fin y al cabo! Protegeré todo lo que me importa. ¿Me dejas que te _

_anime? ¿Me dejas? ¿Eh, me dejas? Fusosososo, fusososososo, fusosososo!_"

He was interrupted by Romano screaming, "**_Stop singing, dannazione!" _**Antonio burst into laughter, washing off the soap from his torso

and legs, turning off the water after. He reached out of the shower curtain, snatching the purple towel with the turtles quickly and pulling it

into the small space with him. Draping it over his head, the Spaniard began to rub the cloth on his soaked hair, taking the other matching

towel and wrapping it around his hips.

Antonio walked back into his room and removed the towels, laying them out on the bed and retrieving a loose, short sleeved white shirt,

some obviously old, worn out yet comfortable jeans, not to mention the tomato print boxers! He sighed and pulled on all the clothing, walking

out to the kitchen. Romano was standing there, looking somewhat perfect. He had on a brown, short sleeved shirt with black shorts, his

chestnut hair combed over with that addicting little curl sticking out still. Antonio pursed his lips and gulped, rubbing his arm gently.

"Oi, Romano. I'm going to go out and pick some tomatoes~! You can come join me after!" The easy-going Spaniard purred and waved to

the Italian, who flicked him off, "Like hell I would." He sneered. Antonio forced a sad smile before gating out the backdoor into the tomato

garden.


	2. News FLash

**Hey, sorry, it's me, the author girl person :D. I apologize, but I will have this fanfiction on hold until I finish my '_Hetalia Room Mates_' one, because it's hard for me to pay attention to both. Don't worry, there's only maybe, two more chapters left in that one, two to three or such. So any followers out there, please be patient with me. I am very sorry I am horrible at multitasking in writing. Haha, but you can still check out my other fanfiction. _In my opinion, 'Hetalia Room Mates' is actually going a lot better than this one is so far, hehe. _Thanks for understanding. If there's a problem with this, just don't follow me any more. Hehe, mad? Okay, stay cool, review, and other stuff. Danke!  
**


End file.
